For love
by Boke
Summary: A story about love...love between two very unlikely persons! A dramione oneshot... read and review


Disclamer: don't own a thing! You know who does? JK rowling

----------------------------------------

For lovers…

She was staring out of one of the windows in the back of the library, her eyes gliding over the landscape without really taking every detail in. She stared a lot lately and she wasn't even aware of it. When she was staring out into the night sky, like she was doing this very evening, you could see her restless mind tumbling from one thought into another at increasing speed. You could see it in the frown in her brow, the serious glow in her amber eyes or in the way she was softly biting her lower lip. You could see the trouble thoughts she was having.

From where he was lazily leaning against one of the bookcases he could see it too; how she was having troubled thoughts and he knew exactly how she had gotten these troubled thoughts. It broke his heart seeing her like this; he could almost feel the tears that were forming in her eyes. How they had gotten to this point was a riddle even to him, and he wasn't one to doubt his actions. He had been taught to always support his own decisions, even if they turned out to be the worst he could have made. But then again he had also been taught to hate the beautiful woman standing before him and all that she stood for, and look where they were now. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

She turned around and looked half surprised to see him there. Her big brown eyes locked with his grey once as she slowly took a step towards him. He gave her a small smile reserved for her only and she retuned it.

'You're late.' She said while never loosing eye contact with him.

'What do you expect from me? I'm an heir to one of the wealthiest family's in England I'm obliged to be fashionably late.' He smirks while taking a step closer to her. She laughs while throwing her head back.

'But this is not a ball, is it? Nor is it a very important appointment, since you are speaking with the scum of the wizarding world, there are no fashion rules for these kind of meetings, are there?' She takes one step closer while giving him a smirk that would fit his own.

'There lies truth in your words madam,' He bows his head slightly and continues 'but you have made two mistakes which can not be overlooked and need to be rectified.' He takes a step closer, and notices they are merely inches apart from one another.

'And what may those be Mr Malfoy?' She tilts her head to the right and looks at him as if he deserved to be in St Mungos for even suggesting that she has made a mistake.

'First and for most you are not the scum of the wizarding world, but the most beautiful woman I have ever met' He took that one step closer that closed the distance between them and noticed a blush creping on her lovely features. 'And secondly' He said while leaning closer 'these meetings, as you so named them, are the only reason I have for getting out of bed in the mornings.'

Her whole face softened at his kind words. He leaned even closer, and she closed her eyes expecting to receive the kiss she had been waiting for the whole excruciating day. But instead of forcefully pressing his lips on hers he halted merely inches from her lips. He watched as she slowly licked her lips, awaiting him to kiss her. He gently brushed his lips against hers; this surprised her, she couldn't help but moan at the tenderness. His left arm had reached around her back and his right hand was gently stroking a few curls of off her face. He softly kissed her on the lips, acting as if she was made out of some rare porcelain and she could break any minute. She knew he loved her, though the words where never spoken, but never before had he been this tender with her. This could only mean one thing; tomorrow was the day.

She opened her eyes at the realisation and tried to pull back but the grip of his left arm tightened around her. She felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. His right hand lifted her chin and she stopped moving, she was looking right into those piercing grey eyes she adored, which were now filled with regret. She had been right, tomorrow was the day. For once the great feeling she normally had when she was right about something didn't come, on the contrary she felt sick.

'Let me go!' She started struggling again, but he was taller and far more muscular than her so there was no way she would be able to wriggle out of his grip.

'No!' He exclaimed while forcing her to be still. 'You knew this would happen, you knew it would end this way!' his voice sounding louder than he had intended.

She fell death quiet at his statement. It was true she had known from the start where this twisted relationship would lead to. And even though in fairy tales there are happily ever afters she couldn't believe that she had been this naive that she had believed that she and Draco could have actually been together, that they might actually have a future together. Her head dropped, she couldn't look him in the eyes. He pulled her closer and she started sobbing in his arms.

He noticed the sudden change in her composer, and was shocked by how calm she had suddenly become; it was so unlike her. But then again this whole scene was so unlike them both. He pulled her closer and she quietly started sobbing.

'I'm so sorry Hermione.' He hushed her, while gently stroking the back of her head 'I shouldn't have blown up like that.' He kissed the top of her head and she lifted her head up to look him straight in the eyes.

'That's not it Draco, you were right.' She swallowed hard 'I did know where this was leading, and it was wrong of me to expect otherwise or to even be angry at you for reminding me of the promises we made towards each other when this fling started.' She took his hands and tried to untangle them from her body. 'This didn't change anything, I never looked at you as a thing that needed to be fixed and you never called me that…that name ever again. So we keep to the rules right?' She said while nodding her head and stepping away from a shocked Draco.

She turns around grabbing her coat from the nearest table, that he would say something. Something that would make it all right again, but the words never came. Even as she walking down the hallway tears streaming down her face; he didn't follow her, nor did he cry out for her. This wasn't some sloppy teenage movie or one of those book her grand-mother used to read; all didn't end well and it never would. The fairytale illusions she had treasured as a child was gone, she had met reality that night.

The night she didn't sleep well, when she woke up she felt like a shimmer form of herself. She thought about skipping class, but knew that she couldn't bear being in bed all day. Never the less, nobody would believe her if she said she didn't feel well enough to go to school, the boys would probably fly her off to St Mungo's thinking she must be seriously ill for missing class. So she reluctantly got out of bed and headed towards the great hall.

When she entered she saw the Ron, Harry and Ginny already sitting in there usual spot enjoying there breakfast. In the corner of her eye she saw a blond boy watching her, but she didn't even glance in that direction, instead she kept walking towards her friends.

When she sat down she didn't dare look into the eyes of her friends, for she knew they would notice that something was off with her. She poured a bit of juice into her cup and took a sip.

'Anything the matter, Hermione?' She looked up to see a concerned Ginny watching her carefully. The boys where looking at her with concern too, she didn't like to lie to them, but knew that she couldn't tell them.

'I didn't sleep very well, up late studying, you know me.' It was a sentence she had used a lot the past few months, but normally the thought of Draco would make her voice sound cheerier, now her voice sounded even duller than she had expected.

'You really shouldn't study that late Hermione, it's unhealthy' said the only person who had believed her lie, Ron, between bites of food, Ginny and Harry were not so easily convinced, and where still eyeing her suspiciously.

'What did you study last night than that was so important? Last night you said that you where going for a stroll because you had finished all your studying and now you're claiming to have been up late studying?' Harry leaned into her and continued 'There is something you're not telling, Hermione!' She shifted in her seat, her eyes looking down into her plate, six eyes piercing in her skull.

She didn't know what to say anymore, she felt the tears coming back. She couldn't handle this, not only had the only man she had ever loved left her to join a group of monsters who where set to kill her and her friends, but she had to lie to her friends about the pain she was feeling. She furiously whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up from the bench. She heard Harry crying her name as she started walking out of the great Hall when she collided with something that was standing only a few feet away from the exit.

Strong arms took a hold of her arms preventing her from falling down. She breathed an all too familiar sent she had thought would never enter her nostrils again. She took a step away and looked into stormy grey eyes. She felt her whole body quiver as his thumbs slowly caressed her arms. She could feel the heavy silence in the great hall everyone expecting a blow between the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess. But neither of them noticed they were looking at each other in away no one had ever seen between the two of them before.

'I have something to say to you Granger.' Draco's loud voice billowed trough the great hall, making everybody shift in there seats. But she didn't see that, she was looking at his grey eyes which where filled with honesty. She didn't know what to expect next. A small smile crept on his face as he continued ever so loud.

'Love cures people - both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it.'

Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected this, never this in the great hall none the less.

The great hall had never been so silent, not a word was uttered as none of them understood the cryptic message Draco Malfoy had just told Hermione Granger. They were all staring at the strange pair who where standing in the middle of the great hall way, still holding each other's arms.

A grasp sounded trough the Great Hall as she flung her arms around his neck and started crying. When he gave her one of the most passionate kisses that had ever been given in the great hall, the whole school started to buzz with rumours. The normal catcalls didn't come, there where only words of shock for they never expected. But there were also words of a great romance spoken by the girls, who thought of an old muggle romance story about two lovers divided by there family's grudges.

But the couple kissing didn't hear, for them time stood still. For on that exact moment they felt that they could conquer the world. Even though rough times would come, they knew they would handle them. They where well aware that they could never have a happy ever after but they weren't afraid anymore. They had chosen and for the first time in there young lives they were not afraid of making it.

End

-----------------------------------------

A/N; Don't know where this one-shot came from! I just know that it didn't quit end the way I expected it do end, but I like this ending al though it's a little too fluffy, but once in a while you can have fluffy right?

PLZ PLZ PLZ review  I'd be very grateful 

Soooo of you go! Press that shiny button…you know you want toooooo… come on press it :P


End file.
